pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1857 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published in English Australia * James Lionel Michael, Songs without Music, lyrics. Canada * Charles Heavysege, Saul: A Drama in Three Parts, first edition (second edition, 1869).Gustafson, Ralph, The Penguin Book of Canadian Verse, revised edition, 1967, Baltimore, Maryland: Penguin Books United Kingdom * Edward Bulwer-Lytton, writing under the pen name "Owen Meredith", The Wanderer''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Elizabeth Gaskell, The Life of Charlotte Brontë, Smith, Elder & Co., biography * Frederick Locker Lampson, London Lyrics (12 re-editions to 1893) * Denis MacCarthy, Underglimpses, and Other Poems * Theodore Martin, translated from Adam Oehlenschlager, Aladdin; or, The Wonderful Lamp United States * William Allen Butler, Nothing to Wear, published posthumously (first published anonymously in Harper's Weekly);Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) the poem sold well, despite the financial panic; when a woman declared she was the author, the resulting controversy helped sales (see Mortimer Thomson's poem describing the controversy, below)Web page titled "Search >> Thomson, Mortimer ( Q.K. Philander Doesticks P.B. ) (1832-1875)" (a search results page?) at The Vault at Pfaff's website, information is attributed to Derby, J.C. Fifty Years among Authors, Books and Publishers. New York: G. W. Carleton and Co., 1884; retrieved July 29, 2009 * Paul Hamilton Hayne, Sonnets and Other Poems * Francis Scott Key, Poems * James Lawson, Poems * Alexander Beaufort Meek, Songs and Poems of the South * Mortimer Thomson, writing under the pen name "Q. K. Philander Doesticks, P. B." (Without the pen name's abbreviations: "Queer Kritter Philander Doesticks, Perfect Brick"),Web page titled "Search >> Thomson, Mortimer ( Q. K. Philander Doesticks P. B. ) (1832-1875)" (a search results page?) at The Vault at Pfaff's website, retrieved July 29, 2009 Nothing to Say: A Slight Slap at Mobocratic Snobbery, Which Has "Nothing to Do" with "Nothing to Wear" on the controversy over the authorship of William Allen Butler's poem Nothing to Wear; Thomson was offered a dollar a line for a poem on the subject, submitted an 800-line poem and was paid in full; illustrated by John McLenan; the book sold well * Richard Henry Stoddard, Songs of Summer * John Greenleaf Whittier: ** The Sycamores ** The Poetical Works of John Greenleaf Whittier Other in English Works published in other languages France , with author's notes.]] * Théodore de Banville, Odes funambulesques, France * Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du mal (Flowers of Evil). Other * Rosalia de Castro, La Flor, Galician Spanish poet, writing in Spanish Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * April 11, – John Davidson (died 1909), Scottish poet and playwright * June 13 – Hubert Newman Wigmore Church (died 1932), Australian * September 22 – James Hebblethwaite (died 1921), Australian ;Also: ** Jane Barlow (died 1917), Irish poet and novelist ** Benjamin Franklin King, American poet ** Moyinkutty Vaidyar (died 1891), Indian, Malayalam-language poet Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 9 – Dionysios Solomos Διονύσιος Σολωμός (born 1798), Greek poet best known for the Hymn to Liberty, the first two stanzas of which became the Greek national anthem * March 11 – Manuel José Quintana (born 1772), Spanish * April 11 – John Davidson (died 1909), Scottish poet and playwright * May 2 – Alfred de Musset (born 1810), French poet and novelist * November 26 – Joseph von Eichendorff (born 1788), German poet and novelist * June 25 – Isabella Kelly (born 1759), novelist and poet * December 13 – Richard Furness (born 1791), British ;Also: ** Kaykobad কায়কোবাদ) (also spelt "Kaikobad" and also known as Mohakobi Kaykobad ("Kaykobad the great poet") was the pen name of Kazem Ali Quereshi (died 1951), Bengali poet See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry